Seven Sages
The Seven Sages are the beings that stopped the Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne, from taking over the World of Light. With the help of Empyrea, they trapped Rhapthorne in the scepter. Heirs of the Great Sages In the distant past, the Godbird assisted the Seven Sages in creating the Godbird Sceptre and sealing away the demon Rhapthorne within it. The Sages tried to make certain that Rhapthorne could never rise again. They tied the power of their seal to that of their blood lines. So long as one of their heirs lived on, the seal would remain. The seven people who helped Empyrea seal away Rhapthorne into the Godbird Sceptre are as follows: *'Kupas:' Sage of the Green Orb. A powerful magician, he became friends with an elf girl and a Gigantes after he found them unconscious. Together they founded the city of Tryan Gully, a place where monsters, humans, and elves alike all lived together in peace. Because their life spans are far greater than humans', the elf and the Gigantes are still alive to this day. Before his death, Kupas asked them to carry out his wish to never let anyone forget how Rhapthorne terrorized the world. His true heir is David. Realizing how easy it would be for Rhapthorne to target his descendants, Kupas charged his companion and his companion's descendants to hide his bloodline. Kupas conferred his magical power to his friend and family in order to protect his own descendants from discovery. Through time, that charge was forgotten. Kupas' plan to fool Rhapthorne also failed, as Rhapthorne was immediately able to recognize David as the true holder of the bloodline rather than Dominico, the descendant of whom Kupas charged to protect the true blood. *'Golding:' Sage of the Yellow Orb. He was a very able fighter and considered the mightiest of the seven sages. His heir is Mr. Golding. *'Alexander:' Sage of the Blue Orb. He was skilled in Sword fighting and Magic and was a great sculptor, having sculpted the Goddess Statue on the Holy Isle of Neos, where Rhapthorne's body and palace were sealed. He is the ancestor of the Kranbartle family, who reside in Arcadia, and the Albert family of Alexandria, who inherited his bloodline after Alexandra, a Kranbartle who sculpted the goddess statue in the Tower of Alexandra and the chosen heir at the time, married into the Albert family. Alistair inherited the swordsmanship and Jessica the magical prowess. Although they are both descended from Alexander, Alistair was chosen as holder of the bloodline. *'Kadan:' Sage of the Red Orb. A renowned scholar, his descendants are Marta and her son Marek, though Marta is the chosen holder of the bloodline. *'Gozo:' Sage of the Purple Orb. One of the greatest sorcerers who ever lived, his descendant is Rylus. *'Regnar': Sage of the Silver Orb. He was revived from death in order to aid the other sages. He is closer to the Goddess than anyone else, and it was he who named the Godbird Empyrea. His descendant is the Lord High Priest. *'Eagus:' Sage of the Gold Orb. He was the youngest of all sages at an age of six, and foretold that Rhapthorne would return someday. He also addresses the party after they break through the barrier guarding Rhapthorne. His descendant is Abbot Francisco. And their descendants are: *'Master Rylus:' Dhoulmagus's former master. As a renowned magician, he was the first person King Trode and the team sought out for guidance. Unfortunately, he died before the beginning of the game and his house was burned down. He appears in a flashback in the 3DS version. *'Alistair Albert:' Jessica's older brother and one of Alexander's descendant. Alistair was protector of Alexandria and the East Tower. One day, the door to the Eastern Tower was found open. Patrolling up to the top floor, he was confronted by Dhoulmagus, who had immobilized him with magic. Unable to draw his sword and defend himself, Alistair was quickly slain by Dhoulmagus' hand. *'Abbot Francisco:' A descendant of Eagus and childhood friend of the Lord High Priest, he was the one who raised Marcello and Angelo after they lost their families, among many lost and displaced orphans. Abbot Francisco was murdered on the second floor of his living quarters in Maella Abbey by Dhoulmagus. *'Mr. Golding:' Golding's descendant, Mr. Golding was also an able fighter who took down a troll with his bare hands. He was the owner of the casino until he was murdered. Mr. Golding was killed by Dhoulmagus behind his upstairs couch. *'David:' Descendant of Kupas. Like all of Kupas's descendants, David was living in Tryan Gully under the care of the Elf and the Gigantes who founded the city with his ancestor long ago. David travelled from Tryan Gully all the way to Arcadia and collapsed. Dominico took him in as his servant and mistreated him, unaware of his responsibility to protect him from Rhapthorne. David was killed by Sir Leopold near his cage. *'Marta:' An old herb doctor from the Orkutsk mountains. She was killed by Sir Leopold outside her cottage. *'The Lord High Priest:' The highest authority in the world's religion. He was killed by Marcello shortly after Sir Leopold was defeated. Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters